<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Sword by Lara Winner (rah10381)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815175">By the Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner'>Lara Winner (rah10381)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste: rougish pirate or charming prince?... 'eh why not both, Adrien is done playing nice, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Intrigue, Let the adventure begin!, Marinette just wants her life back, Pirates, Spies in the Royal Court, Swordfighting, it's Pirates of the Caribbean meets Game of Thrones with a touch of Princess Bride, the queen of lies is actually a queen who lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripped of her birthright, Marinette has become a slave to a false queen and her spoiled daughter. When fate hands her a second chance at the life she thought lost forever, Marinette learns that with a little courage, a lot of luck and the power of love on your side, nothing is as impossible as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg &amp; Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Sails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Marinette Dupain learned from her wicked stepmother, it was that all successful plans were put into motion at the most opportune moment.</p><p>Lies and manipulation served their purpose well but even the most clever ruse would all be for naught if implemented too late, or worse, too soon.</p><p>She knew the moment was upon her when the lookout shouted "Black sails a comin’!" from the crows nest.</p><p>The crew of the Gold Maiden flew into a frenzy as Princess Chloe sunk her nails into Marinette's arm and pulled her over to the ship's railing. Sure as the sun rose in the east, there was a vessel approaching at great speed, the sails as black as a pirate's heart.</p><p>"Ladies, it be best if you head below deck. We'll have this rabble sinking to the bottom of the sea in no time at all," General Damocles boomed confidently, but Marinette could read the distress lines creasing around the portly man's eyes.</p><p>"You had better, General. If my wedding is delayed you will have my mother to answer to," the princess snapped, turning away from railing. Shoving Marinette's arm away, Chloe fell in line with the royal escort, her snooty nose stuck up in the air. As an after thought she ordered, "If need be, toss out Mari-trash to those knaves. I'm sure a filthy pirate won't be able to discern one whore from another."</p><p>Marinette allowed the insult to slide off her thick skin, adrenaline coursing through her veins as a last, quick glance over her shoulder showed the pirate ship steadily gaining. Following behind the royal guard, she kept her head down demurely, waiting until Sabrina, Chloe's preferred ladies maid, came rushing out of the princess's stately rooms, wide-eyed and nearly in a tizzy.</p><p>Seizing the moment, Marinette slipped unnoticed into the servant's hall and once out of sight flew down the steps to the servants quarters below.</p><p>She only had moments at most, she knew, hearing the chains clanking and the pulley's groan as the cannons were readied and put into position. The berth would hardly be the safest place to hide with cannon balls tearing into the ship.</p><p>Rushing to her chest, she rummaged through her meager assortment of worn dresses, releasing a triumphant cry as she found the small cloth parcel at the very bottom.</p><p>This was the key to her plan, the link that could secure or foil her escape. She had thought to use it in preparation of when the boat docked but that was before the imminent threat of pillaging brigands...</p><p>Well, now seemed as good a time as any. </p><p>Quickly shucking her maids livery, Marinette slipped into the tan breeches as best she could without removing her shift. Then she hastily pulled on the linen shirt, not bothering to tuck in the extra length because the more unkempt she looked the better. Pounding footsteps sounded just beyond the door causing her to freeze, her heart lurching into her throat. But that was nothing compared to the ear shattering blast of the cannon that she felt rattle her very bones.</p><p>If they were firing the cannons then the Pirates were close. She needed to be ready.</p><p>Jerking the leather vest over her head, Marinette laced the front with deft fingers, pulling it as tightly as she dared to hide the swell of her meager bosom.</p><p>It would do her no favors for the pirates to know she was a female. She may be a decrowned princess and nothing more than a slave in the eyes of her stepmother, but she was not a whore, no matter what her bitch of a step sister loved to say.</p><p>The final accessories to her disguise were a clunky pair of too large boots and a floppy fisherman's hat with a brim that hid a good portion of her face.</p><p>Removing the kerchief that covered her raven hair, she twisted it up, under the hat and hoped for the best. There was no time to check her appearance, this would have to do.</p><p>As she darted from the room another cannon blast sounded and she clapped her hands to her ears, wincing. She needed to be above deck, away from gods forsaken cannons and where she could have a decent vantage point. From there she would have to wing it, there were simply too many variables for a solid plan. </p><p>To her surprise, she wasn't afraid. On edge and at the ready? Yes. Frightened? No.</p><p>The worst the pirates could offer her was death, a fate Marinette would all too soon face on the shores of AronsFell without their interference. Or at least, she suspected as much. It would be a sound political strategy, one she had been taught by the tutors when learning to rule her father's kingdom. It only made sense that she would soon outlive her usefulness once Princess Chloe was married.</p><p>All the Queen needed was to finalize the treaty between AronsFell and Havenweild with Chloe's wedding. In doing so her stepmother would have the military backing she needed to finally secure her acquisition of the throne. Marinette's role as living proof of the Queen's benevolence would no longer be a bargaining chip for the people of Havenweild's continued cooperation once she had the might of AronsFell at her disposal to thwart any rebellions that might arise from the rightful heir's death.</p><p>Lives were often the price for power as every monarch ruled with bloody hands.</p><p>Marinette wasn't afraid to die. What frightened her was that she had nothing to lose.</p><p>Still, considering the horrors Marinette had faced since her father's untimely death, she'd rather throw her lot in with the pirates then remain at the tender mercies of Queen Lila of Havenweild and her daughter Princess Chloe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien Agreste, known as Captain Noir to the crew of the Duke’s Revenge, smirked victoriously as the last of the Gold Maiden's crew was divested of their weapons.</p><p>He glared hard and triumphant as he slipped his saber back in it's scabbard, noting the pitifully few soldiers that were not either wounded or dead. He had expected a vicious fight and the bloodstained deck of the Gold Maiden bore testimony to that indeed.</p><p>"Capin', we located the passengers. Do we bring the females on deck too or spare their dainty constitutions?"</p><p>Adrien took in his first mate's tight grin, Plagg's ebony skin a startling contrast to his white teeth. Despite his friend's cocky stance, his dark eyes were wary. Something was wrong.</p><p>"Bring them on deck. It might do the <em> princess </em>," he spat the title with a sneer, "some good to remember that once we board my vessel she has no rank."</p><p>And so the procession began, first the prisoners, then the surviving deck hands, then the servants and finally the gentry. All in all it was less than twenty people lined up amidst the carnage. None looked familiar- <em> Damn it! Why wasn’t she among them?- </em> and disappointment churned heavy in his gut. Then the group parted as a shrieking blond he was familiar with was led to the front, struggling and stumbling between the two men that held her in place.</p><p>Adrien raised an amused brow as she glared, her comely features twisted in a defiant scowl. "Order these cretins to unhand me right this instant!" Chloe cried, stomping her foot petulantly.  </p><p>Adrien merely laughed.</p><p>While her anger was mighty, the silly chit before him was soft. From her elegant lemon yellow frock etched in black trim to her perfectly coiffed hair styled with a gem encrusted bee hair pin, it was painfully obvious she had never wanted for anything a day in her life.</p><p>Now seemed like a fine time to break her of that entitled mindset.</p><p>"Ivan! Kim! Escort little miss bee to my quarters. I have private matters to discuss with <em>her</em> <em>majesty</em>," Adrien sneered.</p><p>"I refuse to grant you an audience unchaperoned. Release me now you uncultured buffoon!"</p><p>Kim gave his captain a shit-eating smile. "She may look like a bee but she has the personality of a wasp."</p><p>"Aye, 'tis true," Ivan agreed gruffly.</p><p>The princess struggled once more, pulling against the hands clamped down on her biceps. Seeing that she wasn't going to break free she lifted her chin in foolish stubbornness. "Gods curse you, you pig-headed bastard," she growled balefully, spitting at Adrien’s feet.</p><p>Stepping forward he grasped hold of the brat's chin, his green eyes flashing dangerously behind the onyx mask hiding most of his face. Though his touch was gentle, there was a threat in his soft voice as he warned,  "I treat women with respect when I am given respect in return. Spit at me again and I will allow my men to remind you of your manners.”</p><p>A healthy dose of fear flashed in the brat’s ice blue eyes.</p><p> “You can’t do this,” she blustered weakly.</p><p>"Says who?" He winked gloatingly. Giving a nod to Kim, he motioned to the gangplank that accessed both ships. "She goes to my quarters, the rest deal with accordingly."</p><p>As the sulking brat was led away, Plagg jerked his chin toward the ship’s mast. "What about this beauty?"</p><p>Adrien paused, weighing his options. The ship was clearly of Havenwield design. The ornate decorations and sheer girth of the ship proved it was designed for luxury travel, not for marauding and certainly not for battle. It was a damn shame to lay waste to such a work of art but it would serve his crew no purpose.</p><p>"Strip her and sink her."</p><p>Plagg nodded. "Aye, aye, Capin'!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette wished she could say that cunning, stealth and skill had gained her entrance into the pirate captain's chamber.</p><p>Honestly, it was sheer dumb luck. Or rather, a dumb grunt who'd caught her scurrying onto the enemy ship and handed her a heavy chest ordering her to bring it to the captain.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>Finding the chamber empty, Marinette set the chest to the side and quickly closed the door behind her. A quick glance around showed the room to be an office and sleeping chamber in one, with a cluttered desk in one corner, a small dining table and a narrow bed that looked about as comfortable as a straw mat. The weapon rack caught her attention and before she could second guess herself, she chose a light weight rapier and secured it to her hip.</p><p>A quick perusal of the desk left her none the wiser as to the name of the captain or the reason for the attack. Perhaps it was simply opportunity, the Gold Maiden in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>A glint of light caught her eye, peeking out from under a messy stack of parchments. Shifting them aside revealed a dagger, the handle adorned with the finest pearl and engraved with the letters A A. The dagger, while an example of excellent craftsmanship, was not what caused the breath to catch in her throat. It was the initials and the name they brought to mind.</p><p>Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Crown prince of Ellsterland.</p><p>The 12th Duke of Vanily.</p><p>Lord Admiral of the Ellsterland navy.</p><p>And in another life, her betrothed.</p><p>The initials were merely coincidence, she was certain, but the hurt was upon Marinette now, raw and aching. A short lifetime of memories she rarely allowed herself to entertain these days weaved in and out of her thoughts, distracting her far more than was safe.</p><p>
  <em> Six years old and his mischievous green eyes twinkled as he urged her to help him raid the larder in the kitchens, both of them barely tall enough to see over the cook's butcher block… nine years old and throwing pine cones at his head as he imperiously insisted that girls could not be soldiers… eleven years old as he taught her to use a sword with a summer’s worth of bruised knuckles and calloused fingers to show for it… fourteen and blushing furiously as he lead her through the steps of their first waltz at his brother’s coronation… sixteen and breathless, heart racing and stomach fluttering as he kissed her sweetly under the rose covered arbor in royal gardens… nineteen and falling apart in his arms, clawing at his sweat slick skin, trying to hold onto the pleasure and not cry because in the morning he would be gone on a two year deployment commanding his kingdom’s navy... </em>
</p><p>Chole cruelly enjoyed reminding her that Adrien was married now. In truth, Marinette had expected as much. With her birthright rescinded that also nullified their betrothal contract. Felix, his brother and king, would have quickly sought a new arrangement with an equally affluent prospect. Whoever the lucky woman was, Marinette couldn’t help but hate her a little. Adrien was so easy to love, she hoped he was happy at the very least.  </p><p>Suddenly the sound of Chloe’s voice, shrill and scolding and very much not in her head, pulled Marinette from her heartsick musings, adrenaline leaving no room for old heartache. Scrubbing at the wetness in her eyes, she tucked the dagger into her boot and glanced about frantically, finally throwing herself behind the crate of rolled maps, some wider and taller than herself. And not a second too soon, because quite abruptly the chamber door was thrown open and in came two large men dragging a fuming Chloe into the room, jostling her less than gently between them. Marinette could almost feel sorry for her. </p><p>Almost, but not quite.</p><p>The larger of the two men pulled a chair from the table and deposited the squirming mass of irate female in the seat, while the other clasped her shoulders, pushing her down as she tried to stand.</p><p>"Listen here you blithering simpletons, I am a princess! Do you know what that means?" When the more slender of the two men rolled his eyes, Marinette found herself cracking a smile. "It means you do as I say! Now I demand you release me this instant!"</p><p>"They only obey my command," came a new voice, silky and dangerous. Marinette peeked over to the door and swallowed hard.</p><p>Commanding.</p><p>That was the only word to sum up her instant impression of the pirate captain.</p><p>Dressed in black, he filled the entry with his broad shoulders, every bit as tall as his men if more leanly muscled. For some reason his bearing brought to mind a panther, dark, sleek and deadly. Well, dark but for the shock of wavy, bedraggled blond hair that framed his face, hanging down to his collar.</p><p>Oddly, the captain was wearing a mask, as black as the rest of his clothing that covered his features from his hairline down to the tip of his nose. She supposed it was a bit over dramatic but, then again, it did make it impossible to discern anything identifying about him.</p><p>As the captain stepped into the chamber Chloe stiffened, refusing to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>“I would welcome you aboard my vessel, the Duke's Revenge, but let's bypass the niceties, shall we?"</p><p>"You've taken me hostage. If that's what you consider being nice..."</p><p>The captain smiled, baring his teeth. "I didn't kill you outright."</p><p>The underlying menace in his husky voice sent a chill down Marinette's spine. Though she held no love for Chloe, she would rather not test if her hate ran deep enough to sit back and watch the girl die.</p><p>"I want to go home," Chloe whimpered, lowering her eyes humbly and sniffing pitifully.</p><p>Marinette wondered if the man could tell Chloe's eyes were dry and seething.</p><p>The captain, to his credit, wasn’t moved. "Just  tell me what I want to know, then you will see your mother again. I promise."</p><p>"Am I supposed to be comforted by the word of a filthy pirate?" Chloe snapped, her temper overriding the damsel in distress act. "You'll hang, you know. You and your entire crew."</p><p>Folding his arms, the captain leaned back against his desk, peering down at his acquisition with that same unnervingly fearsome grin. "Not if you and your mother hang first. That is the fate of traitors who usurp the crown, after all."</p><p>Chloe stiffened, a touch of real fear making her voice waver. "To the ninth hell with you."</p><p>The captain carried on as if she hadn't spoken.</p><p>"I was under the impression the Dupain heir was on board the Gold Maiden. Where is she now?" When Chloe remained silent he shrugged a shoulder lazily. "You really should reconsider because if you won't talk then I have no use for you."</p><p>Stunned that the pirate captain had an interest in her personally, Marinette watched as Chloe struggled with her next move. Manipulation was the queen's game and not many were as skilled as Lila Bourgeois. There was a stark difference between mother and daughter, for Chloe was not nearly as cunning or as even tempered as Lila. </p><p>The princess ruled with a bossy fist and outright threats.</p><p>Seemed the art of bargaining was giving her a bit of trouble.</p><p>After a long tense silence, Chloe decided to keep with her mother's lie. "She disappeared shortly after her father's death. It's common knowledge," she snapped.</p><p>"Certainly you can lie better than that."</p><p>"Rightful or not, My mother is queen," she said smugly, "You'll gain nothing from chasing rumors."</p><p>"But it's not a rumor, is it?" The captain tisked. "I have it on very good authority that she is alive and she should have been aboard your ship. So I'll ask again, where is she?"</p><p>"How should I know where Marinette is? And why do you care anyway?"</p><p>Marinette frowned. That was the question of the hour, wasn't it? Why was this pirate looking for her?</p><p>The obvious conclusion was that he was working for someone who hired him and his crew to find the missing Dupain heir.</p><p>But then that left the unsettling question; who hired him?</p><p>While on the surface it seemed comforting that this mysterious benefactor wanted to restore her birthright, she now knew better than to take kind gestures at face value. The price for championing her cause might very well be her kingdom.</p><p>In truth, she had no intention of being forced to marry, of becoming a puppet queen and allowing this unexpected ally to rule her kingdom by proxy.</p><p>Marinette was pulled from her wayward thoughts by a loud bang. Flinching, she realized the captain had slammed his fist down on the desk in a show of frustration. "My patience is growing thin," he growled, "Where is she?"</p><p>Chloe's entitled bravado was beginning to falter. "I don't know!"</p><p>"You lie!"</p><p>"I'm not!" Slumping in her seat, Chloe could only glare impotently. "If I knew where the trollop was at this moment I would gladly let you have her. She's not worth a chocolate pot now that she's done her part. And if you somehow believe she has any claim to the throne, think again. My marriage contract has already been signed. If any harm befalls me or my mother the kingdom of Havenweild then goes to my husband. How long do you think you and your crew will last once King Theo of AronsFell puts a bounty on your head?"</p><p>The marriage was already bound by law...</p><p>Marinette's heart dropped, a leaden weight settling in her stomach.</p><p>Yet the pirate captain simply sneered. "Longer than you will now that your husband has learned how you plan to murder him, I vow."</p><p>Chloe's eyes widened, a look of pure horror taking over her features. "What?" She choked, her face going ashen. "I... I never... how...?"</p><p>"I consider myself a reasonable man. You have by this time tomorrow to tell me where to find Miss Dupain. If you do not then I will personally deliver you to your husband. For your sake I hope she is well..." He warned, his voice as hard as stone. Then he called for his men. "Ivan! Kim!" The two entered immediately, clearly having waited outside. "See that little miss bee has solitude. She has some soul searching to do and a rather shallow pool to navigate."</p><p>The one called Kim outright laughed. "I know just the place, Sir."</p><p>Marinette watched the men haul Chloe to her feet. With a rustling of skirts and the sound of heavy boots, they were gone.</p><p>Only to be followed by a quiet rap against the door frame. The captain made motions for the person to enter.</p><p>"Capin' we finished clearin' the ship. Not a thing left of value on her 'cept the gold paint."</p><p>"Any word on the whereabouts of Miss Dupain?" The captain asked though his tone held little hope.</p><p>"One of the deckhands admitted to seein' 'er ladyship but he was in his cups before we took the ship. Can't say I trust that one. An' no one else is talkin'. We checked every nook and cranny twice. No sign of the lady."</p><p>The captain nodded, "Thank you, Plagg."</p><p>As soon as the door to his chamber closed, the captain wilted, his entire posture bowing as if a massive weight were bearing down on his shoulders.</p><p>Marinette bit back a gasp as the man suddenly snarled in pure fury, grasping a wood paper weight from his desk and throwing it across the room with all his might. It landed with a deep thump, clattering as it rolled under the table.</p><p>Heart in her throat, Marinette acknowledged to herself that now she was afraid. His anger was quite impressive. But the man seemed to want her alive which would have to be enough consolation.</p><p>Grasping the hilt of the rapier at her hip, Marinette steadied her breathing and summoned her patience.</p><p>Soon the right moment would present itself and she intended to get her answers. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So close. So gods-damn close.</p><p>After months of closed borders and no correspondence with Havenweild, tracking down lead after lead and feeling as if he were slowly losing his mind, countless sleepless nights when the shadows mocked him for chasing a ghost, even when Felix had looked at him with stern sympathy and ordered him to accept that she was dead... </p><p>Adrien hadn't been able to let go. Marinette wouldn't give up on him and he could never bring himself to give up on her.</p><p>So through it all Adrien had hoped against hope and kept searching. Until, finally, his dogged persistence paid off in the form of a merchant who had information about the missing princess.</p><p>Meeting with the man had proved very lucrative and soon he had eyes and ears on the inside, spying on Queen Lila and her miserable daughter.</p><p>Then came the news he'd been praying for. Marinette was very much alive. On the down side, she was sequestered and under constant surveillance in the service of the new princess. His contact had borne witness to Marinette boarding the ship with the wedding party.</p><p>Marinette should have been on that ship.</p><p>That no one could find a trace of her left a pit in his gut and claws of dread tearing apart his heart.</p><p>Lost in his spiraling thoughts, it was the prick of steel against his neck that pulled Adrien back to the present. </p><p>Willing his body to remain lax, he drawled, "If your goal is to assassinate me you shouldn't have hesitated."</p><p>A voice that was much like a boy trying to sound like a man answered. "I just want answers, same as you."</p><p>"Then I must warn you, I’m far more genial when I don’t have a sword at my throat,” Adrien retorted dryly. Whoever this boy was, he was grudgingly taken aback by the kid’s brazenness. Slowly, as not to draw attention to his movements, he slipped his emergency dagger from the sheath that was attached to the underside of the desk. </p><p>“I mean you no harm,” the boy insisted.</p><p>“Your weapon says differently.”</p><p>Once more the boy faltered, his blade wavering.</p><p>Adrien didn’t hesitate.</p><p>With the blade of the dagger pressed flat to his skin to shield his wrist, Adrien swung his arm around knocking the rapier away from his throat. The boy stumbled back from the unexpected force of the blow giving him time to brandish his saber and size up his opponent.</p><p>The urchin was smaller than Adrien anticipated; just a scrawny little thing with clothing that was too large and a floppy brimmed hat that hid his eyes. Already the soldier in Adrien was plotting his next move, a swift jab to the left which would force the boy to step right allowing a split second for Adrien to stick the dagger into the floor freeing his right hand to deliver a lightning quick right hook that would leave the boy smarting and dazed enough for Adrien to disarm him and keep the kid from getting himself killed.</p><p>Only Adrien’s offensive didn’t go according to plan.</p><p>He jabbed to the left which the kid parried, but instead of stepping to the right, as Adrein intended, the kid threw his meager weight into the block and pushed forward, knocking Adrien’s weapon in a wider arc which gave the boy enough time scrabble back and right his stance, holding the rapier at the ready. </p><p>“Stand down!” Adrien commanded, his patience threadbare and ready to break. “I don’t want to hurt you but I will be forced to if you keep at this foolishness!” </p><p>“I can’t,” the boy whispered, his chest heaving.</p><p>“Then we are at an impasse.” To that, the boy said nothing. Yet with every second that passed the air grew more tense. Adrien focused on the kid, waiting for an indication of movement, anything at all that would give him a clue to his next move. </p><p>He didn’t expect the boy to ask, “What do you want with Marinette?”</p><p>Adrien froze. “You know Marinette Dupain?”</p><p>The boy backed up a step. “I.. I didn’t- you said before…”</p><p>Adrien's patience snapped. </p><p>He launched into motion, a flurry of jabs and lunges that put the kid on the move, blocking and scurrying to avoid a hit. What the boy lacked in skill he made up for in speed, jumping up onto the small dining table to avoid the dull side of Adrien’s saber as he tried to knock the kid off his feet. Kicking the nearby chair into Adrien’s path, the kid took the second long distraction hop down and skitter just out of his reach. </p><p>When the boy got in a hit, knocking the dagger out of Adrien’s hand with a slice into his knuckles in the process, he decided enough was enough.  </p><p>Steel clanged against steel as he caught the boy’s blade on the down swing, using his full strength to pry the rapier away, sending it sticking into the bed with a twang. Continuing the momentum, he slammed the boy into the wall, feeling a frustrated sense of satisfaction when the boy’s breath rushed out with a startled oof.</p><p>Beyond done, Adrien raised his blade and growled, “Where is Marinette?”   </p><p>The boy struggled, his hat falling to the floor and… and she wasn’t a boy at all. Midnight hair spilled about her shoulders, loose strands clinging to the sweat trickling down her temple as she glared. Her face, clearly feminine now that it wasn’t half hidden behind a ratty hat, was pretty but gaunt and yet seemed as familiar as it was strange. But those eyes... </p><p>He would know those bluebell eyes anywhere. </p><p>The saber fell from his slack grip, clattering to the floor at their feet. </p><p>For the first time in almost three years Adrien felt like he could finally breathe.</p><p>Reverently, he whispered, “Marinette?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... I don't even know where this came from but the idea sounded fun so lets see where this bad boy goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fond Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the panicked thundering of her heart echoing in her ears, Marinette glared up at the pirate captain, flummoxed at the intimate way he breathed her name. </p><p>The man was inappropriately close to her person, his forearm pressed across her sternum pinning her in place. While no longer holding his weapon, he was still quite threatening as his proximity only reminded her that he was strong, skilled in combat and should he decide to take liberties with her body there would be pathetically little she could do to stop him.</p><p>Slowly she reached for the dagger hidden in her boot, her chest heaving with shallow breaths, unsure what would happen next.</p><p>Only the fool didn't move, he simply continued to stare with the aplomb of an addlepated twit, slack jawed and wide-eyed. </p><p>His eyes...</p><p><em> Green as the midland pastures </em>, she mused, the appreciativeness that accompanied the thought settling like ice in heart.</p><p>Eyes so very much like Adrien's.</p><p>Her fingertips rested against the cool handle of the dagger, hesitating... only to emit a strangled squeak as she suddenly found herself engulfed in his arms, his nose buried in her hair as nonsensical things tumbled from his mouth.</p><p>"I thought- gods help me, I could have harmed you. After all this time, it's really you. I... I almost can't believe it- I would have searched, a lifetime if I had to- he said it was madness, they all did, but you're here- gods you're really here-"</p><p>The last word was more of a shuddering breath as his arms tightening around her to the point of discomfort. Marinette remained frozen, from his fervent ramblings a complete picture forming in her mind. One that teased the embers of her soul with a invigorating spark, a hope that could break her irreparably if she were wrong.</p><p>A. A.</p><p>Those were the initials on his dagger...</p><p>"Adrien?"</p><p>He laughed, his voice thick but immeasurable with joy, "How I've missed you, Bugaboo."</p><p>Funny how one little word, just a silly nickname they'd squabbled over time and time again, could shatter her heart into a million messy pieces.</p><p>"Adrien..." Vision swimming, Marinette gently pushed him back, needing to see him with her own eyes. He complied, grinning at her with that lopsided little smirk that had always done funny things to her stomach.</p><p>Adrien didn't stop her from reaching up and tugging the leather mask from his face. As his warm gaze roved over her features taking in the changes time had brought, she did the same as well, comparing him to the boy she remembered.</p><p>The years had done him good, not a trace of boyish softness in the handsome man that stared back at her. Yet not without a price, it would seem, as a jagged scar ran from the roots of his hair straight down through his left brow. It was startling and the urge to trace the silvery, uneven skin almost impossible to ignore. He was taller, not by much but enough that the top of her head was a good few inches below his chin. And his voice was deeper, richer.</p><p>He was her Adrien and someone new all at once. The knowledge was bittersweet.</p><p>There was so much Marinette wanted to say and so much she wanted to know that the static in her head refused to form coherent words. Overwhelmed, she burrowed her face into his chest as the tears began to fall faster.</p><p>She was not at all prepared for the cannon blast that shook the very floor beneath their feet.</p><p>Marinette clutched at Adrien desperately, her heart in her throat. Having just found him, she was all too aware of what she stood to lose. "Are we under attack?"</p><p>Another cannon blast rocked the ship causing her to flinch violently.</p><p>"No, everything is fine," Adrien reassured, running his hands up and down her back soothingly. "My men are sinking the Gold Maiden, is all."</p><p>Marinette grit her teeth as another cannon was fired, and then another. "Why?"</p><p>"It will only slow us- Drat!"</p><p>Marinette's heart lurched as Adrien released her, taking a step back with a frown. She followed his line of sight to her shirt, gasping at the garish streaks of red against the off white linen. Then she noticed the fresh crimson smeared on his hand and trickling from his knuckles.</p><p>With that much blood, the wound must have been painful, and it only worsened the horrible feeling churning in her chest as she whispered miserably, "I did that, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did," said Adrien with a sense of pride that, quite frankly, confused her. "A very worthy opponent indeed."</p><p>While his praise was a sweet gesture, the blood was ghastly and the sight alone had Marinette's throat tight with anxiety. She swallowed hard, wondering how he could remain so unconcerned. "Shouldn't you-"</p><p>Another cannon blast rent the air and she swayed on her feet, waves of hot and cold traveling from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She barely registered Adrien catching her as her legs buckled, tremors taking hold of her limbs.</p><p>Marinette felt like she was drowning in her own body and it was terrifying. Her thoughts were so scattered she could barely focus on Adrien's grim countenance. The ringing in her ears so loud that she hadn't even realized he'd called for assistance until the dark skinned man from earlier came rushing into the chamber.</p><p>Gods, it was too hard to draw a breath. Her chest simply wouldn't allow it.</p><p>Time held no bearing; it could have been moments, it could have been hours, and every second was excruciating. At some point Adrien had placed her on the small bed and tucked the blanket about her shoulders. He knelt before her speaking to her gently, his uninjured hand entwined with hers and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb as Plagg tended to the wound on the other.</p><p>She tried to focus on his voice, on the familiar cadence to his words and it's pleasant timbre. Little by little he began to make sense.</p><p>"-safe here. Just breathe, in and out. The panic will fade, just keep breathing. I promise you will be fine. Don't think, just breathe..."</p><p>Drawing in air became easier the more she thought about it and the vice on her throat began to ease.</p><p>When she was no longer panting and wheezing a flask was thrust into her free hand by the other man. He eyed her sternly, motioning to the container. "Drink it. A few swallows should have you feelin' right as rain."</p><p>She glanced at Adrien. He nodded.</p><p>Expecting whatever it was to taste awful, she took a large gulp and swallowed quickly. And promptly fell into a coughing fit as the liquid fire set her throat aflame.</p><p>"Plagg! You gave her rum!" Adrien scolded.</p><p>The man called Plagg cackled. "That watered down horse piss you call wine won't do the lady any good."</p><p>Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Mind your language."</p><p>"Yeah yeah," Plagg waved away the warning. "She dresses as a boy and wounded you with a weapon but me sayin' the word piss is going to offend her ladyship." Catching Marinette's eye, the man smirked as he challenged, "Capin', I bet you five gold pieces that she takes another drink and doesn't so much as wrinkle her nose."</p><p>Adrien shook his head with a rueful chuckle, giving her hand a squeeze. "Not a chance. I know better than to bet against my Lady."</p><p>Challenged by Plagg's words and emboldened by Adrien's blind faith, Marinette tipped back the flask and managed four large swallows before Adrien snatched it away with a worried laugh. "Okay. That's enough, love. You've proven your point."</p><p>Despite her watering eyes, Marinette saw that Plagg seemed properly impressed. "I like this one. Can we keep 'er?"</p><p>Adrien snickered at the absurd question.</p><p>Marinette found herself strangely comforted by Plagg's approval, her anxiety beginning to fade as a disconnected feeling of warmth steadily took its place. After a morning of high tension and emotional overload, she welcomed the change.</p><p>This time, when a pounding knock on the door disrupted the calm, she was hardly wary at all.</p><p>As Plagg stepped out to investigate, Adrien turned to her, smiling encouragingly and clearly concerned. "You seem more at ease. Feeling better, I hope?"</p><p>"Yes, much," she agreed. "I've never experienced anything like it before. I literally could not breathe."</p><p>"It's something quite common among soldiers after battle."</p><p>It wasn't what Adrien said so much as the resigned way he said it that had Marinette searching his eyes and finally understanding the most poignant difference between the boy she had known and the man before her now.</p><p>Once upon a time he'd been bright-eyed and foolishly eager to prove his worth to his people and to his king. He'd wanted to be a soldier, wanted the glory and respect that came with doing heroic deeds for his kingdom.</p><p>That idealistic innocence was gone now. The light of his smile was shadowed, dimmed by a harsh reality of things he'd seen and done.</p><p>Unpleasant things that she couldn't begin to imagine.</p><p>"It happens to you too?" she asked gently.</p><p>"Yes, but more so in the beginning..." He sighed, his smile falling away and the sudden solemnity of his expression catching her by surprise. "This is my fault. I raised my sword at you and that is unforgivable. I could have hurt you. I would have hurt you if I had to."</p><p>The self depreciation in his voice made her eyes sting.</p><p>"You didn't know it was me," she reasoned.</p><p>"Right. I thought you were an audacious child. How is that any better?"</p><p>No, she would not allow Adrien to twist the blame entirely on himself. Apparently that was one way in which he hadn't changed.</p><p>"I had a weapon. You asked me to stand down and I refused. It was an unfortunate mistake that I brought upon myself," she insisted stubbornly. "And worst of all, I did hurt you. You bled and everything."</p><p>Turning over his hand, now bound tight with a clean strip of cloth, Adrien remained unmoved. "This is nothing compared to what I could have done to you."</p><p>Not at all fond of the shadows in his eyes, she pleaded, "Please stop. Please."</p><p>Even as children he'd never been good at denying her anything, and he didn't fare better now. Relenting with a small smile, he said, "I am truly sorry."</p><p>"As am I. Now, let's not speak of it again," she grinned, feeling strangely weightless. A giddy laugh bubbled up as he quirked his scarred brow at her. She wasn't sure why she was laughing but his amused huff only made her laugh harder.</p><p>"No more rum for the lady," he quipped. Tucking the blanket more securely around her, he urged her to lie down and she acquiesced, the excitement of the last few hours catching up to her.</p><p>"Stay with me," she whispered, the inane realization that the bed was even less comfortable than it looked lingering in the back of her thoughts.</p><p>"Sleep, Bugaboo."</p><p>She thought she felt his lips brush her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>When Marinette opened them again, she was alone, the chamber awash in hues of gold and rose. On the far wall thick drapes were parted to reveal a set of double windows she hadn't noticed were there.</p><p>Untangling herself from the blanket, she walked over to peer out of the glass, shimmering blue as far as the eye could see.</p><p>It was nearly sunset which meant she had only been asleep for a few hours. She had hoped Adrien would be there when she awoke.</p><p>Hugging her arms to her chest, she realized, part of her was glad he wasn't.</p><p>Adrien...</p><p>How often had she imagined their reunion? Entertained the fantasy of throwing herself into his arms and covering his face with kisses?</p><p>Honestly, too many times to count.</p><p>Those day dreams seemed painfully juvenile now. She'd never considered that time and circumstance would have them meeting as fond strangers.</p><p>She'd been incredibly naive then, before her fall from royal grace, at a time when her place in the world was secured and even taken for granted. Then, her betrothal to Adrien had been arranged since before they were born. And absolutely none of that applied to her situation now.</p><p>There was an ocean of difference between princess and peasant.</p><p>And about as wide of a stretch between prince and pirate.</p><p>How did Adrien come to be captain of a pirate ship? Was he wanted by the law? Had Felix disinherited him? Or was this a covert mission for his kingdom?</p><p>When Adrien had interrogated Chloe he had made it clear he was expecting to find Marinette aboard the ship as well. Had he been searching for her? And if so, why? There had to be more to his reasoning than a desire to see her safe. Was he under orders?</p><p>And if finding Marinette had been his main objective, then who had given the order? Was it someone known or unknown? Her best guess would be Felix and if she was right, what exactly did he have planned for her? If she were taken to the king's court, how would Adrien's wife feel about that?</p><p>All of those were things she had been too preoccupied to consider earlier, but they weighed heavy on her mind now. She needed to anticipate her options. It was imperative to have a plan.</p><p>And perhaps, most important of all, was the cruel reminder that Adrien wasn't hers and likely never would be again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Yer right distracted, kid."</p><p>Adrien would like to disagree but as usual, Plagg could see right through him. That fact that he'd foregone the usual title of captain told him just how amused his first mate was.</p><p>Staring down at the blank parchment before him, Adrien frowned. "I just need to finish this letter to my brother."</p><p>"You mean start it, 'cause looks to me like you gettin a whole lotta nuthin' done."</p><p>"Plagg," he warned.</p><p>His friend just clucked his tongue, plucking the quill from Adrien's left hand and carelessly dropping back into the ink pot.</p><p>"Go. She waitin' for you. An' obviously you wantin' to be with her too." When Adrien hesitated, Plagg shoved his shoulder roughly. "The letter can wait. You can't send it off until we reach port an we're still days out from Lyartha. Now go."</p><p>Conceding defeat, Adrien headed off to his chamber, uncertainty darkening every step.</p><p>It was well after sundown now. Perhaps he should have checked on Marinette sooner? As captain there was never a shortage of responsibility, but in truth, his crew was competent and the Duke's Revenge ran as smoothly as any well oiled machine. Admittedly, he'd been stalling.</p><p>After sending Marinette into a panic attack once, he wasn't too keen on doing it again.</p><p>The guilt had been eating at Adrien, growing worse and worse until he'd left her sleeping, needing to do something to expend his restless agitation.</p><p>For the gods sake, he'd raised his sword to her. He threatened to kill her. If he hadn't held back he could have- <em> no, would have, it was what he'd been trained to do </em>- would have neutralized the threat by any means necessary.</p><p>Despite how Marinette had excused his actions, it did nothing to negate the fact that for several heartbeats she'd been terrified of him. And even more hurtful was that he deserved it.</p><p>Hesitating outside the door to his chamber, Adrien steeled himself to face Marinette. If she were more comfortable without his company, then he would swallow the shame and the heartache and take his leave.  No sacrifice would be too great, so long as he did right by her.</p><p>Intent affirmed, he knocked, pausing a moment before easing the door open a sliver and calling out, "It's only me. May I enter?"</p><p>"Yes. C..co…come in!"</p><p>Adrien stepped into the room and bit back a curse.</p><p>Marinette was facing the window, watching his reflection in the dark glass, her face cast in flickering candlelight. He’d interrupted her plaiting her hair and the glow from the candle illuminated her quite fetchingly. She’d removed the vest and soiled shirt, both draped over the chair by his desk. There she stood before him, bare foot and clad in a pair of breeches that emphasized the slim curve of her hips and her thin shift, the wide neck slipping down one shoulder as she tied off the end of her braid.</p><p>Heart hammering, Adrien swallowed hard, silently closing the door behind him. She  didn’t turn to face him and he thought that might be for the best. His eyes were drawn to the gentle slope of her neck and down the bare curve of her shoulder, the memory of her skin incomparable when faced with the real thing. </p><p>Marinette pinkened, adjusting her shift and he snapped out of his improper thoughts, clearing his throat awkwardly.  </p><p>"I apologize for disturbing you," Adrien offered, ingrained etiquette prompting him to tug the mask from his face.</p><p>Marinette’s reflection smiled warmly. "No. It's fine. I was just reminiscing..."  Her smile turned impish. "Remember the summer Jalil convinced you and Marc that there was pirate's treasure in the depths of Le Plavett Caverns?"</p><p>Grateful and curious at the unexpected turn of the conversation, Adrien chuckled wryly. "I do. And I remember Father was furious with me when I returned home for the fall and all I had to show for my adventure was a broken arm. It was a miracle a search party was sent for us."</p><p>It had been quite the <em> mis- </em>adventure, as he recalled. What had seemed like a brilliant idea to two ten year olds and their twelve year old leader, turned into a rather harrowing experience when they found themselves lost in the caverns for the better part of a day and night with no provisions. Then he had foolishly fallen and made the situation far worse.</p><p>Adrien couldn't help but wonder why she was bringing it up now.</p><p>As if Marinette could read his thoughts through his reflection, she confessed, "I've never told you this, but Alix and I were the reason you were found out."</p><p>Jalil's younger sister was a spitfire and Alix had always influenced Marinette, not always for the best.</p><p>Imagining the girl's combined temper, Adrien laughed. "Can't say I'm surprised."</p><p>"We were both so angry that you boys wouldn't allow us to accompany you." Marinette turned to face him then, beautiful and enticing and he took a step toward her, drawn closer by the invisible strings she threaded through his heart. "In the end it was a blessing. If we hadn't tried to get the lot of you in trouble all of you might have died. But more than anger, I remember being worried when I discovered you were hurt. And even more clearly I remember you parading around with your arm bandaged and tucked in a sling telling everyone that you'd fought a pirate."</p><p>Adrien took another step closer, finally seeing the irony of her memories.</p><p>"It sounded better than admitting I slipped while climbing the rocks," he replied, charmingly unrepentant.</p><p>"Now look at you, a real pirate after all," she teased. Despite her jesting tone, there was a waver in Marinette's voice he didn't care for.</p><p>"Do I frighten you?" Adrien asked softly, the events of the morning mocking him.</p><p>Before he could apologize further or even grovel like a whipped dog, Marinette gasped, seeming appalled. "Of course not!" Unthinkingly, she started to go to him, reaching out in reassurance.</p><p>Adrien would have reached for her too, desperate as he was to hold her, but then Marinette remembered herself and jerked back awkwardly, her expression a pained grimace.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to make of her contrary behavior and it stung.</p><p>Perhaps if he explained... "It is obvious I have displeased you, but trust me when I say this pirating endeavor has served its purpose. It was only ever means to an end."</p><p>That was the honest truth. There were places a pirate could tread that a prince could not.</p><p>Forsaking pride, he begged, "Please don't think ill of me."</p><p>"I could never," Marinette sighed. To Adrien's horror, her eyes filled with tears. "But don't you see? It's not <em> my </em> opinion that matters."</p><p>There was no way he could remain so removed when every fiber of his being demanded he go to her.</p><p>So Adrien did, his well meaning be damned.</p><p>Grasping her hands, he brought them to his lips, kissing each one in abject devotion. "Nonsense, my love. Your opinion is most precious to me," he vowed, speaking from the heart.</p><p>The naked pain in her bottomless blue eyes said otherwise.</p><p>"I hardly think my feelings should hold precedence to those of your wife," she cried, freeing her hands with a harsh tug and stumbling a step back. "And as a.. a married man you shouldn't be so forward with me."</p><p>Married man...</p><p>What in the nine hells was she talking about?</p><p>Advancing a step at her retreat, Adrien didn't have to feign confusion as he asked, "Pray tell, when did I acquire a wife?"</p><p>In turn, Marinette looked confused as well. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"A wife," Adrien grinned, shamelessly taking advantage of her distraction to settle his hands on her waist. "I'm positive I don't have one."</p><p>"But Chloe said-" Marinette's eyes narrowed, trading sorrow for anger as she hissed, "Ugh! Damn her!"</p><p>"Ahh, that explains it then," he soothed, guiding her into his arms when she offered no resistance. "Did it not occur to you that the jealous brat would lie simply to cause you hurt? Or were you so eager to think the worst of me?" He asked sadly, knowing that her answer could break him.</p><p>"I didn't think she had reason to lie. Our betrothal was absolved and I was sure Felix would have secured another arrangement, whether you approved or not."</p><p>It was a relief to know she hadn't doubted him completely.</p><p>"Felix tried," Adrien agreed, feeling she deserved to know the whole story, "and learned the hard way that I can be equally as stubborn and twice as difficult. He finally relented when he realized my loyalty would not be swayed." Nuzzling her temple, he chuckled, " As I said, I've not got a wife. You haven't married me yet."</p><p>"We can't marry now. I've nothing to offer you," Marinette pointed out, sounding close to tears again.</p><p>Well, that was absurd. Didn't Marinette understand? She was his heart. Without her, <em> he </em> was nothing. And no title or dowry or kingdom would ever change that.</p><p>Cupping her face, Adrien stared into Marinette's eyes, willing her to accept what he'd always known. He needed her to see that..."All I have ever wanted was you. Kingdom or naught, I will love you with everything I am until I draw my last breath." To seal his vow, he stole a kiss, swift and sweet that left salt on his lips. Touching his head to hers, he breathed, "I have always been yours. Just say you're still mine and you'll have given me the world."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How was it possible to love someone so much?</p><p>Words would never do Marinette's feelings justice; not when they filled her to the brim, drumming a staccato beat in her chest that ached to be contained, not when everywhere they touched her skin seemed to hum as everything she was wanted to pour out into Adrien’s hands.</p><p>He wasn’t a stranger, the years apart hadn’t changed the things she’d loved about him most. He was still her Adrien. He was still hers. Only hers.</p><p>How could she refuse to give him all of herself in return? </p><p>Leaning up on her tiptoes, Marinette’s lips brushed his, their breath mingling as she bared her heart the only way she could. </p><p>“I’ve loved you all of my life,” she whispered. “Of course I’m yours.”</p><p>She thought Adrien might have groaned her name but then his lips were on hers, eager and demanding and she had to fist her hands in his shirt to keep from swaying, coherent thought scattered to the wind. As his hands trailed down her throat and to her shoulders, desire, warm as smoldering kindling and decadent as fine chocolate, pooled in her belly, a reaction only his touch had ever inspired in her.</p><p>When Marinette’s back pressed into the wall, she gasped, arching into Adrien. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, she dragged in a shaky breath, her head titling of its own accord as his kisses moved from the corner of her mouth to her jaw and down her throat. She shivered as his teeth scraped and mewed as his tongue soothed. </p><p>It had been so long she’d almost forgotten how wonderful it felt when Adrien touched her. His fingertips as they brushed along the sides of her breasts were lovely. His hands splaying over her hips was thrilling. Squeezing her bottom with a “Legs up” growled against her ear had her heart tripping over its own beat.</p><p>Marinette  wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her lip as he pressed into her, hot and stiff even through layers of clothing.  She clung to his neck as he carried her to the bed, nipping his ear lobe and giggling when he groaned.  </p><p>But for all the pent up desire raging between them, Adrien laid her down on the bed gently, dropping a kiss to her nose and then to her lips.  </p><p>“I plan on taking my time with you,” he grinned wolfishly, “Hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“You won’t hear a peep out of me,” she promised..</p><p>"Well, that won’t do," Adrien teased shamelessly, laughing as she flushed like an innocent at the implications. “Good thing I adore a challenge.”</p><p>Marinette felt it was a very good thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was supposed to have a steamy reunion and like two scenes of actual plot... but no. They decided they wanted to have all the feelings.</p><p>Seriously though, did this feel rushed? I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it even though it did cover what I needed it to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>